Cogito Ergo Sum
by I Am Anonymous Trash
Summary: A stress reliever fic about a bad-ass Kagome with a pinch of psychotic tendencies told in Drabbles. Oh...And there's the Ootori Family-
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

 **Warning: This Kagome is a bit...Different.**

 **But hey, aren't all?**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 01_

* * *

"Ootori-sama I advice you to remain inside for your own protection." grey eyes narrowed when sounds of gunshots echoed just outside of the limo, his bodyguard turning around to shoot in retaliation. The scent of gunpowder and copper was thick in the air, the sound echoing, bouncing, reverberating.

He took out his phone and began speed dialing for back up when a small explosion rocked the car, making the contraption dangerously sway on a random side.

"Protect Ootori-sama at all cause!" was what his most trusted guard; Kunimi Ran ordered to the others until he watched him kneel down, a bullet lodged in his gut.

The door to the limo was ripped open and the rain pelted at his glasses, causing more distortion to the images swinging in his vision.

He cursed at the cracks on his specks.

This was his favorite glasses too.

* * *

 **Another story in drabbles since a full blown multi-chapter story like VVA will take time to make unlike drabbles which is enough for me to settle down the writing itch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 02_

* * *

"Get down on your knees!" he grunted when someone hit his shin with a butt of a rifle, forcing him to kneel on the muddy ground.

Grey eyes narrowed in disgust as he watched the mud stain his thousand-dollar Armani slacks.

"Who are you working for?" planning an assassination attempt, especially towards one of the most leading medical zaibatsu in the entirety of Japan is truly ridiculous as much as it was ballsy.

Although he was actually impressed since this was the most successful out of the other assassination sent for him so far...

Not that he had many experience or anything like that.

"You can't buy our loyalty Ootori." The apparent ring leader said, shouldering a semi automatic machine gun on top of his camouflage patterned jacket.

What a cliche looking guy.

"How about you start begging for a change hm?" he closed an eye when blood from the cut on his forehead entered his eyeball but nonetheless, he coolly met the eyes of his soon to be reaper and tilted his chin.

"Ootori men do not _beg_."

* * *

 **Ara ara, what a cocky man we have here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 03_

* * *

 _'What a disgusting place to die.'_ he thought as he stared at the barrel of a gun knocked to shoot his brains out.

Great, his business is sure to crumble now that he's going to be nothing more than splattered grey matter on the sidewalk.

"Any last words?" his captor said and he tossed a quick glance when his bodyguard moved.

Ran always were the most loyal one.

He discreetly raised a hand to order him to stand down and just remain his possum impersonation. With a bullet to the gut, he's sure his stupidly loyal guard will just end up dying with him.

Might as well know Ran will still be kicking when he goes of with a bang.

What a way to exit the world with a pun.

' _Even here, the idiot follows me.'_ he thought with a bitter chuckle, thinking about a certain Suoh he was sure the cause of his unintentional not to mention, highly inappropriate punning.

He closed his eyes to accept his fate, not seeing the sudden intruder that joined the party.

* * *

 **Puns when you're about to die are just great ne?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 04_

* * *

Gunshots fired off once more but to his surprise, he was still very much alive and with his brain still in between his ears.

He looked up and watched in surprise as the ten-something men fell one by one, a glint of metal standing out against the sharp blast of bullets and the smoke in the air.

"I thought you guys blocked of the whole perimeter!" Someone yelled as the dancing figure with a blade for an arm slowly began making their way towards them, dodging the hail of bullets still showering all over the place.

Something went through his mind and he took notice of Ran's equally flabbergasted expression.

 _Is that even human?_

"Stay awa-" his words became a mess of gurgling sounds, a gaping slice severing his windpipe and jugular like hot knife to butter.

As the sound of gunshots died in the air and the scent of gunpowder vanished in the rain, he looked up at his saving grace.

The vividness of crimson served as canvas to twin pools of slitted blue.

* * *

 **Dun dun**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 05_

* * *

"Are you okay sir?" he was expecting someone... Well he honestly didn't know what to expect out of his saviour but it was certainly not _this._

Petite.

Skinny.

Small.

And overall fragile looking was the person offering a hand to help him up.

If not for the bloody chokuto on the person's free hand nor the splash of red liquid by their face, he would've assumed his assailants simply dropped down dead via... Cold or pneumonia or something.

He took his cracked glasses on the road from where it had fallen and slipped it on his face. Even with only an eye open, he can clearly see the youthful face staring back at him with a reassuring smile.

A lone, grey eye blinked.

The boy was acting as if he just didn't cut down men twice his size.

* * *

 **Special internet cookie to whoever could guess the new character is~ lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 06_

* * *

"Ah shit are you okay?!" small, dainty hands began fussing over the form of his fallen bodyguard and he simply stared, his mind not knowing how to react to the sudden turn in events.

It was an odd feeling, being kept alive still despite already embracing the idea of death.

"..ir.. Sir! SIR!" he snapped out from spacing out and followed the limb shaking in front of his face. Grey eyes met with blues and he stupidly blinked.

"We need to get him to the hospital. I checked the others but this lucky guy here's the only one left. You're bleeding pretty heavily too, here press this against your wound to staunch off the blood flow." The unknown boy, who got Ran draped across his small back(he wondered how such a small body can support the bulking mass of Ran) said, offering the cloth he had teared out from his own ragged sweater.

"Do you even know where we are?" he asked as he accepted the makeshift gauze and pressed it to the cut on his brow.

He hissed.

"Sorta..." the boy put both hands underneath the now unconscious guard and he took note of Ran's feet touching the ground still.

The boy's pretty fucking small.

And the fact that he can carry his staff with apparent ease was boggling his already overloaded brain.

"Dont worry, I did some first aid and wrapped his abdomen to keep the bullet in place. If we start walking now, we can get to a clinic...I think is pretty nearby."

He was about to tell the boy that he can just call a helicopter to get them but then he noticed that his car was broken and his phone along with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 07_

* * *

 _"_ Shit shit _shit."_ a string of curses spilled through the boy's mouth.

They've been walking in the steadily growing rain for hours now and his bodyguard's survival is slowly dwindling as precious time began ticking.

The boy suddenly stood still and he was forced to halt his steps as well. He silently watched as his uncalled savior stared into nothingness, his grip on Ran's legs tightening until the two fists became ghostly white.

"Not on my watch." he heard him mutter.

"Sir, I need you to stay here, I'll make a run for it to cover more distance." his bodyguard was then carefully put down and carefully placed against a tree trunk.

"Take this, in case someone sent out people to finish the job." the sheathed chokuto by his hand made him blink.

 _As if I can use this to defend myself._

He is a man of many things but a physical fighter is not one of them.

Nonetheless, he took the weapon.

"Sir, I need you to trust me." does he even have a choice? "-Wait here, I promise I'll bring help over." And with that, the boy took off with impressive speed, living a soaked billionaire with a dying guard with a hole through his gut.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 08_

* * *

He lost track of time waiting in the rain. The staccato of raindrops laying a thick fog over his consciousness. He had long ago went to offer his still unconscious guard mediocre help, silently making sure the make shift bandage was tight around his sluggishly bleeding wound.

The idea that Ran might actually die was not lost to him. And its better that he at least knew he did his best to help.

Sighing, the Ootori male pushed at his broken glasses, idly thinking what's going to happen next now that the unknown boy apparently abandoned them or got lost on his way. He was a little aware where they are based on brief flashes of memories he remembered before the attack happened and he knew they were in the middle of nowhere.

The rain continued to pour and he released another sigh similar to a boy tsking over a broken toy.

He knew he has a high chance of survival since at this moment, his force would've been alerted and is now doing a mass retrieval mission all over Japan... He couldnt say the same for Ran though.

Then, his hearing picked up a distinct sound.

A familiar sound.

As the ring of an ambulance bell met his ears, his shoulders unknowingly relaxed and he glanced down as flashes of red and blues played shadows on his guard's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 09_

* * *

"Ahhhh, I wish he's going to be okay." Slate eyes glanced down at the fidgeting boy by his side, taking note of the genuine worry on the lad's face as teeth nibbled irrately at chapped lips.

"He will be." he answered. "Thanks to you." and it's the truth.

He is a very proud man yes, but he is not ungrateful. This young man, no matter how messy or ragged he looks, saved his life and Ran's. And that's the thing that had him reeling...

How can someone so small do so much damage?

He had seen countless of impressive feats by his own men and Ran is one of the living testament of that. The young man was a lethal force to be against with and he did well today, showing relentless loyalty to him despite the odds.

But this... Boy.

Something was nagging at the corner of his mind, something instinctual. The harmless looking boy by his side who was now tapping his foot up and down with worry made him feel... Oddly afraid.

Maybe it's because he does not like to see something so contradicting like a fragile boy with the lethality of a beast.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 10_

* * *

"Can I get that back sir?" He grunted in mild surprise as he looked at the thing by his hands. He didn't know he was still holding unto the chokuto given to him by the unnamed boy, his grip light and relaxed around the polished hilt.

He passed it over silently, earning a beaming grin by the boy.

 _Are those fangs?_

"Sooooo..." blue eyes timidly peered at him through messy bangs and he noticed that he still have smudged blood streaks on his cheeks. "Why are you getting shot at by people?"

"I will answer that as long as you answer my question." the boy didnt even bat an eyelash and simply nodded with a lopsided grin.

"Sure thing sir!"

"What's your name? And what is a young man like you doing frolicking in the woods? With a sword?" - _And how can you kill people and not show signs of trauma?_ Was what he wanted to ask as well but he has more tact than that.

Something unidentified flashed through eyes of blue.

"Well... Im a street rat who simply is in the right place in the right time...


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 11_

* * *

"-I was used to fighting my way to survive... Im sure you're aware about the way of the slums right sir?" he hummed in answer. Being one of the wealthiest man in Japan does not make him ignorant. His dealings with his own police force had long ago opened his eyes at the dark world beyond fancy goblets and shiny chandeliers.

He knew about the kill or be killed rule.

"And I had some practice identifying who's the bad guys and who's not." the boy answered in relation to his unasked question.

"You didn't have to."

"But I did. I might be a rat but I do have some morals."

"Jumping towards armed men is not about having morals."

"Then do you rather be roadkill by the side of the road?"

"..."

"Thought so."


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 12_

* * *

"Do you have a family?" he asked.

The boy halted playing with his sheathed weapon before continuing fiddling with the rod.

"I used to."

"Used to?"

Blue eyes glanced at him with a bitter smile, and he inwardly frowned at the expression.

"Im a rape baby."

"..."

"My very existence was hated by the person who in natural sense, should love me the most." He raised up his arms in a stretch, acting rather indifferent to the depressing story he's telling to a random stranger.

"...So you were driven away." he was surprised when the boy shook his head.

"I ran."


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 13_

* * *

Uncomfortable silence fell over the two with the Ootori, in a very rare case of uncertainty, glancing at his borrowed phone with hidden disgruntlement.

After the brief history he got from the boy, his tongue suddenly felt heavy.

"You have nowhere to go then?" he asked out of the blue, snapping out the young boy who was apparently starting to doze off.

"Im used to it. I just need to know what happened to your friend and I'll be on my way." he observed the boy from behind his glasses, taking in the filthy clothing and ratty shoes.

"How about I offer you a job?"

"..A job?"

"Your skills will be highly beneficial to my family and if you want, I can even offer you proper education and a roof over your head." blue eyes blinked owlishly at the man.

"You'll adopt me?"

He couldn't help the amused snort that escaped from his nostrils.

"Dont flatter yourself." he was pleased that instead of getting offended, the boy simply laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

 **NOTE: Sorry for not updating Veni Vidi Amavi, was in a hospital taking care of my dad but I started writing the chapter so pretty soon I'll update it :)**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 14_

* * *

"Are you sure it'll be okay to take in a street rat like me?" he turned around and raised a brow at the hesitant boy, the poor child looking so meek and unsure unlike his earlier personality.

Taking off his hand on the roof of the limousine, the Ootori male rounded and crossed his arms, pinning the cringing boy with a firm glare.

"Ootori men do not break promises." and promised he did.

The blue eyed child saved his and Ran's life. And it took three cups of commoner coffee for the weight of the situation to sink in, the boy beside him chugging away as if he hadn't drank for days.

Maybe he really did.

So he vowed then that he will return the favor. He'll take the child in, offer a roof over his head and break down the barred door from his future open.

He was rewarded with a smile so bright he actually had to look away.

"But..." he was then reminded that the being in front of him was still very much a child, afraid and wary despite his hands being stained with blood of men. So he took a step forward and laid his head on top of messy black.

Blue eyes peered at him and he was startled at the innocence in them.

"Get your dirty behind in the damn car." with a firm pat that made the boy wince with a smile, he turned to his heel and entered the extravagant car, a pleased smirk tugging at his lips when the boy scampered after him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 15_

* * *

He expected the flashes that bombarded the front of his mansion's gate and he briefly wondered how the media got wind of his failed assassination. Pushing a finger against his glasses with an irritated sigh, he glanced at the wide eyed boy who have his face pressed against the glass window.

Thank kami the windows were tinted.

"Woah is that your house?!" blue eyes wide with glee turned to him and the cat like slits on them made him blink.

A genetic mutation perhaps?

"Yes." the boy squealed and if it was anybody else, he would've find the sound annoying.

"Will I be living there too?" sparkles practically assaulted him and he shook them off with an air of dignified haughtiness.

"Yes." the rest of the drive continued with their conversation in that manner, the hyper boi bouncing on the cushions asking questions with him curtly replying with yes and no.

The limousine halted in front of marbled steps and the chauffeur immediately went out to open the door for the billionaire.

He exited first, tugging his suit and ignoring the blood droplets that splattered here and there. Turning just in time to see the boy smiling at his chauffeur in thanks(which he returned albeit with a confused crinkle on his brow), the Ootori gestured with a hand and the blue eyed street rat skipped beside him, his ever present chokuto in hand.

He briefly wondered if he's doing the right thing but one look at a fanged grin made his reluctance vanish into thin air.

With a resolved air, he took a step inside of his home.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 16_

* * *

" _Shujin![1]"_ almost immediately, his wife barrelled towards him and he automatically opened his arms to catch the weeping woman.

Ootori Akira[2] embraced her husband tightly, the news of his assassination sending fear so potent she was shocked into finding out how deeply she loved the otherwise stoic man. Even now with him finally home safe and sound, her heart was still beating very fast and threatening to rob her of her consciousness if not for the gentle pats her husband was giving her.

"Oto-sama!" a cacophony of voices shouted next and rapid clacking of shoes and heels alike followed right after.

"Are you fine?" His eldest asked, composure oddly gone and the Ootori head raised a brow at his red rimmed eyes. He did not expect Ootori Yuuichi to be a crier after all.

"We heard the news that you were rushed in a hospital with Ran barely alive." Ootori Akito stated next, his shaking hands taking off his glasses and wiping it out of habit.

"Ran is in a stable status now." He supplied, his only daughter; Fuyumi timidly at his side with silent tears in her eyes.

"Rest assured we will find the culprits Oto-sama." slate eyes met with equally sharp ones and Yoshio inwardly preened in pride at the expression on his youngest albeit, most promising son's face. "-and we will make them bow down before the might of the Ootori Zaibatsu." a chill settled over the group at the ominous tone Ootori Kyoya projected and Yoshio forced himself to hold back a smirk.

With Akira finally calming down enough, she blinked confused eyes at the sight of an unknown boy waving at her with a smile from his position a feet away from Yoshio. Her eyes took in the blood splatters and the unmistakable weapon by the boy's hand and she did what all sane wife with a husband fresh from a kill-attempt will do.

She screamed.

* * *

[1] Shujin is an endearment wives use for their husbands. Although this is very ancient and actually means master, Mrs. Ootori is very submissive so she simply chooses to refer to Yoshio in that manner.

[2] Mrs. Ootori's name was never revealed so I simply based on her son/daughter's name. Akira can both relate to Akito and Fuyumi's name.

And it's finally revealed that it is actually Kyoya's father all along! Dundun~!


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 17_

* * *

Yoshio raised a hand to pinch his nose at how fast the situation had escalated. With Akira's scream came his children's involvement. One look was all it took for his sons to take action and he suddenly found himself and his family coralled with his special Black Onion Squad[1] rushing in and surrounding the spooked blue eyed boy.

"Stand back Ootori-Tachi. We will take care of the unknown intruder." Seizaburo Tachibana, the main head of their personal bodyguards stated, raising an arm to potentially block off any assault that may fall upon his employer.

Yoshio sighed and simply thought that with the boy's skills, he doubt they can do anything if he truly wants to cause them harm.

"Ah-! Yoshio-san help!" few of the guards halted from grabbing the dodging boy at the familiar way he addressed their fearsome boss. The boy growled in a very wild fashion and Yoshio took this opportunity to show his family what the boy is capable of.

Shrugging, Yoshio simply shut his mouth and blatantly ignored the boy's affronted expression.

"You're such a meanie!" and with a final whine, the boy moved and he can feel his family and Tachibana's shock when the elite guards one by one fell to the ground like flies.

And he did it with his chokuto still sheathed.

Tachibana reached around to draw his own gun and even Yuuichi made a move, falling in line with Tachibana, his own gloc in hand.

Seeing enough, Yoshio nonchalantly side stepped the ring of remaining guards and walked towards the pouting man-child.

"Ootori-sama!" raising a hand to wave his guards off, Yoshio simply continued walking and ignored the disgruntled cries his girls were shouting in his direction.

"Mou! Your'e such a bully Yoshio-san!" the boy pouted at him as he waved his arms in a childlike tantrum.

Ignoring the huffing ravenette, Yoshio turned to his family and the rest of his guards.

"This is Kagome, and he saved my life."

* * *

[1] The special force the Ootori have and also the same guards that got knocked out by Honey on the pool episode lol

Ta-da~! Its Kagome after all!


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

Er I know Im so fucking late but monetary issues came around the corner and slapped me in the ass. VVA will kinda take a bit more time to update since it's not a drabble like Cogito so sorry 'bout that.

Note: Japan has a distinct lack of specific pronouns (they have pronouns for girls and boys but they arent really that exclusive to a specific gender) so Kagome's gender is a bit vague when it comes to the character's perspectives.

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 18_

* * *

When Yoshio dropped the bomb without any semblance of introduction whatsoever, Kagome bit back the instinct to curl up in defense when all set of eyes fell upon her with such scrutiny it almost felt as if she was shot.

She saw how everyone struggled to absorb the information and she hid a giggle behind the guise of a cough when everyone opened their mouths at some point only to click them shut.

"Excuse me?" Yuuichi finally managed to choke out, his grip on his gun growing lax with shock.

"What do you mean he saved your life?" Yoshio sighed and held his tongue from lashing out at his apparently daft son.

Gods help the Ootori Group.

"I meant exactly what I said." But then again, if not for the fact that he saw it himself, he wouldn't believe him either.

Seeing the confused and flabbergasted expressions everyone in the room held, Yoshio explained what transpired just a couple of hours ago...

...Only to be met with the same reactions.

 _Im getting too old for this._ Yoshio can only think as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Yoshio, buddy, I mean who wouldn't react like that tbh?


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 19_

* * *

 _'Of course it wouldn't be that easy.'_ Yoshio is a simple man contrary to popular belief. He's a cut-throat type of person, he doesn't dilly dally or tip toe around a subject. And all that he wants is for this issue to settle so he can take a much deserve bath because mud and Armani doesn't really feel that pleasant against his skin.

But he grudgingly admits that his sons are correct.

They need to make sure this isn't some ploy to lull them into a false sense of security and that this 'savior' of his isnt someone sent to get the job done and more.

"What's your full name?" Akito once more asked, Kagome seated in front of him with legs crossed and a pinky stuck up in a nostril.

Kyoya visibly sneered at the action.

"Geez mister, I already told yah! My name's Kagome."

"I need a surname damn it!" he really needs to talk to Akito about his temper, or lack of rather.

Standing up from his own cushioned seat, Yoshio coughed and garnered the attention of everyone in the room.

"We're all tired and it's been a long day. It would be best if we settle everything as soon as possible." he said more to Kagome than to the others.

The young child looked at him with weird pupils and slumped in defeat.

"Im not lying. My name's Kagome and I have no last name."


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 20_

* * *

 _'Im a rape baby.'_ the words echoed around his head and something finally clicked into place.

The kid isn't in the system.

He'd encountered cases similar to this and Yoshio stared at his newly acquired orphan. Japan is a country of honor. And a woman forced to carry the child of her abuser is a must in their world and as uncommon as it is, the law is absolute.

Abortion is taboo.

So what's the next best thing those poor women had to settle for?

Birth the child, but rob them of identity.

It's almost as good as killing them.

"Yuuichi, Akito, Kyoya-" his sons perked up at the steel in his voice and he gestured to the door of his study. "-leave us."

"But Oto-sama-"

"Do not make me repeat myself." The edge lining his tone was enough to send a chill on his children's spines and they all left the room with a glare aimed towards Kagome.

The kid ignored them and simply continued playing with the tattered edges of his shirt.

Pressing one of the many buttons on his private intercom, Yoshio called for his well trusted P.I.

He's got some digging to do and he'll find all the dirt he could possibly can.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 21_

* * *

 _'How old are you?'_

 _'Fourteen, I think.'_

 _'You think?'_

 _'...I dont really know when my birthday is Officer.'_

 _'Then why do you think you're fourteen?'_

 _'Mom said she'd been miserable for the last fourteen years.'_

 _'...What's your mom's name?'_

 _'Higurashi Asako.'_

 _'Higurashi- are you perhaps talking about the family owning the Higure Shrine?'_

 _'Why do you think my mom hated me so much?'_

 _'How long since you ran away from home?'_

 _'Long enough.'_

 _'I need an answer Kagome-san.'_

 _'...Two years I think.'_

 _'How did you survive for so long?'_

 _'I guess I was lucky.'_

 _'Where did you get that blade?'_

 _'Grandfather gave it to me.'_

 _'You have a grandfather?'_

 _'He died two years ago.'_

 _'Why did he give you a weapon?'_

 _'He said it was from my "father"'_

 _'Do you know who your father is?'_

 _'Is it even important?'_

 _'Answer, Kagome-san.'_

 _'...If I did, I would've already killed him officer.'_


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

Sorry for not updating... Monetary issues came up and... well.. yea my bad.

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 22_

* * *

Yoshio skimmed through the pile of papers his P.I managed to gather in such short notice. He had just finished cleaning up and was ready to join his resting wife when the image of the street rat's sardonic, bitter face appeared in his mind.

How can someone so young looked so old at the same time?

Grunting, he opened the folder and was met with a mugshot photo of Kagome.

 _'Photo came from a criminal record when Kagome shoplifted from a convenience store. All stolen goods were food.'_ was a note written by his P.I. More information about the issue were written down including the fact that the shop owner had pressed no charges due to Kagome apparently being a regular customer.

 _'The owner had also stated that Kagome often looked starved and dirty and has signs of physical abuse. Authorities were not called to avoid trouble.'_ Yoshio scoffed at the statement and had the urge to go and track down the owner for refusing to report such sensitive case. The gal of some people.

He read the rest of the report including basic information about the young boy.

' _Name: Kagome_

 _Birthday: Unknown_

 _Height: 5"2_

 _Gender: Female'_

The papers slipped from his grasp and he cursed.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 23_

* * *

Kagome crooned happily, dressed in the cleanest pair of clothes she has ever worn and scrubbed spotless from head to toe. She didnt even recognize herself when she passed the mirror by the bathroom, unblemished milky skin, healthy raven hair, vivid blue eyes, and most important of all, no blood.

She looked... Alive.

Its the morning after the whirlwind that was yesterday and the blue eyed girl cant help but to feel as if she's dreaming. The attack and her saving the lives of two people was surreal in itself but getting picked up by apparently one of the richest man in Japan just took the cake!

She doesnt care if he'll treat her like a slave or whatever this has been the most comfortable she'd been her entire life!

"Kagome-san." Kagome blinked and tilted her head at the big man who was standing by the doorway of her temporary room.

"Ootori-sama wants you in his study." she visibly brightened and jumped down from her fluffy bed.

"Take me to him mister!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 24_

* * *

Yoshio patiently waited for the bo-girl to arrive and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After finding out that the little rascal was in fact a she, he was immensely caught off guard. It was rare to blindside him since he prided himself on being very perceptive yet the orphan had did it almost so naturally.

He was mildly impressed not gonna lie.

A knock on his door fished him out of his thoughts and he grunted out to his staff to let the brat in.

"Heya Yoshio-san~!" The Ootori head raised a brow at the drastic transformation Kagome underwent overnight. Gone was the ragged dirty boy dressed in scraggly rags, replaced by a charming young woman with a very bright smile.

"You really are a girl." he unconsciously mumbled.

The brilliant blue eyes framed by sooty lashes crinkled and she laughed.

"I get that a lot. Thanks for cleaning me up by the way!" her posture however, betrayed her lovely face. She was seated in front of him with legs apart and hands shoved inside her pocket, something a girl shouldnt be doing at all.

Yoshio hmmed and began thinking.

"-san, Yoshio-san!" Yoshio glanced up and figured he was too lost in his sea of plans.

"Your thingy is ringing." picking up the phone, the Ootori held it up to his ears and sternly acknowledge the person from the other line.

"Ran is awake? It's good to know that he survived." He saw Kagome perk up at his words. "Make sure he gets maximum surveillance and the best kind of treatment. Do not let that man die at any cost." with that veiled threat, he snapped his phone closed.

"Is that the other guy from yesterday? Can we visit him please?" Yoshio held Kagome's pleading blues and figured he can probably kill two birds with one stone. He pressed the button of his intercom and talked.

"Tell Tachiban to get the car ready. We're going to Ran's."


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 25_

* * *

Kunimi Ran stared at the bleak white walls surrounding his hospital room and felt absolutely bored. He's a simple man with a straight forward attitude and all this moping around is not doing him any good. Granted that he's in no shape to dally around and do what he wants to with a hole in his gut and a bad case of concussion but at least give him a book or something to pass the time with!

Suddenly, his hearing picked up the familiar sound of combat boots shuffling around the outside of his room and he straightened.

"Ootori-sama." he greeted respectfully when the ever prim and proper Ootori Yoshio entered his room. It was safe to say that he did not expect for his employer to visit him and was pleasantly surprised that the CEO squeezed in a visit, knowing how hectic his schedule is.

The man might be cut throat and seemingly cruel but Ran respects him to no end.

"Heya mister!" The incapacitated guard blinked owlishly at familiar blue eyes.

What's the brat doing here?


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 26_

* * *

"Are you feeling well now mister?" Ran stared at the youthful smile the young boy was bombing him with. Sneaking a casual glance at his boss who was silently signing some papers by the desk on his room(yes, there's a full functional office inside the room), the guard wondered why his master even bothered on visiting if all he did was curtly congratulate him on a job well done.

 _'What is going on?_ he thought in utter confusion. He shifted his attention on the boy, Kagome, and took note of his much cleaner appearance.

Slitted blue eyes, black messy hair tied in a ponytail, a fanged grin-

The jovial young child in front of him cant possibly be that monster he saw before he lost consciousness due to blood loss.

But... Yoshio does _not_ lie.

"I was told you were responsible for my safety." he began. Kagome seemed to suddenly shrink in himself with a bashful smile and Ran cant help but to find the action quite endearing.

"I give my utmost gratitude to you." He bowed as much as he can without pulling his stitches and hid a small smile when Kagome began sputtering in embarrassment.

Finally, entertainment.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 27_

* * *

"Why did you really come here Ootori-sama?" Ran inquired his boss typing away on his laptop.

Kagome was nowhere in the room, tasked to get Ran some books by Yoshio.

"Am I not allowed to visit my employee who risked his life for me and survived?" Ran felt his lips twitch up at the reply and sighed. He'd been Yoshio's personal guard for almost eight years now and could read the man like a book.

He knows Yoshio was there for a reason other than a visit.

"That kid. He'll be staying with us." that statement alone made Ran blinking rapidly. Staying with them? What about his family? We'rent they looking for-

"Kagome doesn't have a family." Ran's line of thoughts stuttered to a halt and he felt his mouth drying at the statement.

"Im giving the kid to you."

 _What._


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 28_

* * *

 _"Tou-chan!" he opened his arms and laughed as the body of a little girl barreled into his sturdy frame, the scent of cherry blossom potent in the air. He straightened up and smiled warmly at the beautiful woman walking towards him, sun kissed hair flowing ethereally and alabaster skin glowing._

 _With the pink blossoms serving as a background, Ran felt his heart constrict at the beauty of this woman he calls wife._

 _After all the hardships they had gone through, after all the heartaches, everything finally fell into place._

 _Nothing can ever go wrong._

 _Until... His world fell apart._

 _He came home to a house splattered in red._

 _He ran everywhere. Searching. Hoping. Aching._

 _He saw them... Bathed in the very same red that decorated the walls of what was once their home._


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

 **Cogito Ergo Sum**

 _Chapter 29_

* * *

"What's taking Yoshio-san so long?" Kagome whined to Ran who didn't even glance at her direction ever since she came back with piles of literature clutched in her arms. The atmosphere had been heavy when she came back, Yoshio standing ramrod straight while Ran was seated with his eyes unseeing and lost in the past.

She hesitated for a while until the Ootori's phone rang and said owner abruptly left with a curt statement to Kagome that he'll be back.

And now here she is, squirming and bored with a man who feels as if he's trying to pretend that she was nothing but a vengeful spirit digging up long forgotten aches and pains.

"Ne, did he bully you or something?" No response.

"Hey talk to meeeeee." Finally, the brunette sighed and closed down his book.

Kagome knows he's just pretending. The man hasn't turn a page for thirty minutes now.

"What?" he calmly asked her, eyes tired and dead.

Kagome frowned.

"You smell sad." a brow was raised.

"And what does sadness smell like?"

"Like my mom whenever she looks at me."


End file.
